


Captured

by mikeymagee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn have a little quiet time in the X-wing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

“Poe…we don’t have time for this,” Finn tried to remove himself from Poe’s entangled arms, and legs, but the greatest pilot in the galaxy wasn’t about to let his personal Stormtrooper go so quickly. 

“Would you relax bucket head, we’ve got plenty of time,” Poe said as he wrapped his arm around Finn’s neck, in a gentle choke hold, effectively trapping Finn to his chest. “You worry too much.”

“Could you at least uncuff me?” Finn asked, raising his hands to Poe’s eyelevel. The ex-Trooper’s strong hands were bound wrist to wrist. 

Finn tried to free himself, work the cuffs off of him, get a foot hold somewhere, but Poe was too strong…and the smell of his cologne was too distracting. Somehow, Poe’s presence always made Finn weak. Finn, who was trained to be one of the top soldiers of the First Order, became nothing but a prisoner to Poe’s charming smile. So, when Poe decided to cuff Finn, and drag him to his private X-wing, Finn didn’t really mind. He was beginning to think Poe enjoyed keeping him trapped. Perhaps, some kind of revenge for Poe’s own capture. 

“But Poe, you’ve got a meeting with General Leia…and she’s expecting me to give her all my info about the First Order, we-"

“Hey, I told you to relax,” Poe said, “No one’s going to miss us.” Poe gently kissed Finn’s mouth, “Now, be quiet before I take out my rag and gag you.” 

The two had stowed away on Poe’s personal X-wing. A place most pilots were forbidden to go. Poe’s cockpit was small, built for easy maneuverability, not comfort. Even one person was almost too much to hold, let alone two. There wasn’t any room to move. One twist to the right and Finn’s elbow was jammed against the glass. One wrong stretch, and the top of Poe’s head was scraping against the roof, and with Poe’s cuffs limiting movement even more, Finn felt like a prisoner. Which was probably the thing that turned Poe on the most.

Poe placed his lips against Finn’s neck. He tasted Finn’s skin. The courage Finn showed by defecting. The strength Finn had when fighting back. The sheer power Finn when he grabbed that lightsaber and used it for the first time. 

And now, Finn was vulnerable to the smell of Poe’s cologne. The rugged spice of X-wing fuel, and adrenaline. All of Finn’s training was useless against such an attack. Poe knew this, and he used it to his advantage.

“Captain Poe?” Poe Dameron’s comm came to life with the voice of one of Poe’s subordinates. “General Leia is requesting the presence of you and the Stormtrooper immediately. What is your ETA?”

Out of instinct Poe covered Finn’s mouth with his gloved hand. Poe leaned in, and whispered in Finn’s ear, “Not a word…don’t want people to come rescue you so soon, now do we?” 

The comm beeped again, “Captain Poe?” 

“Right, right,” Poe said, “I’m looking for our resident Stormtrooper, and the second I…” Poe glanced to Finn and smiled, “…capture him, I’ll deliver him to the general.”

Finn tried to shake Poe’s hand loose, but it wouldn’t budge.

The comm beeped, “Roger that captain. Over and out.”

Poe smiled, and gently tapped his hand against Finn’s cheek. “Now,” Poe said, “Where were we?”


End file.
